Tunnel Connection
by Lizzy Turner
Summary: While on a long weekend in Mexico the guys run into a couple of friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1

_Dialogue in italics is in Spanish._

**NCIS LA HEADQUARTERS – MORNING**

Kensi walks into the bull pen, "Good mor . . . ." She stops and glances around at each desk. None of the guys are here. It looks like she's the first one in. She looks at her watch. She doesn't think she's that early. Sure, it's easy to beat Deeks in, but Sam and Callen? She looks around at the whole facility and suddenly it is eerily quiet. She puts her bag on her desk and heads up to ops.

The automatic doors leading into the ops center opens and Kensi walks through them. She sees Nell sitting at a computer monitor, "Hey Nell. The guys aren't in yet?"

Nell looking worried, "No, and Eric's not around either. He's usually here before me."

"Huh, I wonder where they are?"

"I don't like this, I've got a bad feeling."

"Maybe they got back late from their surfing trip and they're sleeping in."

"Maybe, but I'm surprised I didn't hear from Eric."

Kensi smiles, "Really?"

Nell looks at Kensi incredulously, "It's not like that. I asked him to send me a few pictures. I had received some pretty regularly until early yesterday afternoon."

"You haven't heard from him since then?"

"Nope. Didn't really think anything of it until I came in and he wasn't here this morning."

Kensi growing a bit concerned, "Maybe they're at the boat shed."

Nell puts up the teleconference screen from the boat shed. She and Kensi scan the live feed of the main room. There's no one there.

Kensi is uneasy, "Maybe they're in one of the interrogation rooms."

Nell studying the screen, "Why would they be . . ," Nell shakes her head, "never mind." She puts up each of the interrogation rooms' video feeds. Nothing.

Hetty walks in overhearing Kensi and Nell, and looks at the large monitor showing the surveillance of the boat shed.

Hetty asks, "No boat shed, Ms. Blye?"

Kensi shakes her head, "No. "

Nell sounding hopeful, "Maybe you're right, Kensi. They could have gotten back later than they expected and they'll be in late."

Kensi's not buying it, "The last picture I got from Deeks was yesterday morning." Nell raises her eyebrows as if in question. Kensi shakes her head. "He always sends me pictures. . . ." Nell looks up from the screen. "Nell, come on, you know that." Nell grins and looks back at the screen. "Anyway, nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

Hetty with concern in her voice, "Ms. Jones, call them. See if you can reach them." Hetty turns to leave, "Ms. Blye, head over to Mr. Deeks' apartment and see if you can find out anything."

**16 HOURS EARLIER INT. - BAR IN MEXICO – EARLY AFTERNOON**

Deeks, Callen, Sam, and Eric are sitting at a table at the local bar next to the large double door entry way. There's a bar across the back that seats about 12 people. There are also tables and chairs, booths, and long picnic like tables to accommodate large groups of people. Along one side of the bar is a small dance floor. Music from a juke box is playing. Patrons are dancing and visiting with each other.

Callen looks over at Deeks and smiles, "Great idea coming down here for the long weekend."

Sam nodding his head in agreement, "It's just what we needed."

Eric excitedly, "The waves down here are sick! I always like coming down here."

Deeks, "I told you it would be worth the trip." Looking at Sam and Callen. "Not bad for being newbies, huh?"

Sam beaming, "To tell you the truth it was pretty good."

Callen with a grin, "Yeah, you actually got up a couple of times."

Sam defensively, "What are you talking about, G? I got up just about every time."

"Are you kidding me? You barely got up while we were practicing on shore let alone getting up when in the water."

"Listen, G-"

Deeks smiling, interrupts, "I tell you what, while you guys settle this, I'm going to get us another pitcher."

Deeks walks away from the table, but hears Sam, "Eric? Who surfs better, me or Callen?

Eric, not wanting to get into the middle of this debate, "Look guys it's not about who surfs better, it's about having fun."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. King of the Surf."

Deeks goes up to the bar to order another pitcher. The door to the bar suddenly opens. The glare from outside temporarily blinds Deeks so that he can't see who's entered. Once his eyes adjust he sees Carlos Molina walk through the bar. He continues to track him as Molina goes into a backroom behind the far end of the bar. Deeks avoids Carlos's line of sight. Once Carlos disappears into the backroom Deeks calmly makes his way back to the table. Callen sees Carlos as well.

Sam, spots Deeks coming back from the bar empty handed, and says to Callen and Eric, "It looks like something spooked Deeks."

Callen nods, "Not something, someone. Carlos Molina just walked in. He headed straight to that door behind the bar."

Sam looks in the direction of the bar and spots the door marked _PRIVATE_.

Deeks arrives back at the table. "Carlos Molina is here, we need to get out of here before he spots me."

Sam looking at Callen,"What do you think he's up to?"

Callen shrugs his shoulders. Then, looking over Sam's shoulder at the _PRIVATE_ door. "Sam and I never actually came in contact with Molina in LA." He looks over at Deeks, "Deeks, you and Eric get out of here before Molina shows up again. Check to see if he has friends outside. We're going to stick around."

"Got it."

Eric and Deeks leave through the front door. Callen and Sam move their position from the table to up to the bar. A young, local woman approaches Callen and Sam, and begins making conversation. Callen takes this opportunity to sit at the bar facing the door that Molina went through. Sam sits on the other side of Callen so that he has the same vantage point. Callen gently guides the woman to sit with her back towards the door marked _PRIVATE_.

The woman looks at both Sam and Callen, "Why, hello there handsome, will you buy a woman a drink?"

Callen looks at Sam, smirks, and turns back to the woman. "Are you talking to me?"

The woman with a smile, "I'm talking to the guy who's going to buy me a drink."

Callen laughs and says, "In that care, you're talking to me." Sam sits back and discretely watches the door Molina went through.

The woman leans into Callen, "What's your name?"

"Mr. Carl."

"Mr. Carl?"

"Yeah," Callen looks at Sam and then back at the woman, "I like to party."

Callen hears Sam give a soft chuckle. Callen smiles and says to the woman, "What's your name?"

The woman leans in to Callen, "Antonita."

Callen gets the bartender's attention, puts his arm around her and suggestively asks, "What would you like, Antonita?"

**OUTSIDE THE BAR**

Eric and Deeks leave the bar and immediately see a group of young men standing around their dirt covered Escalades away from the entrance to the bar. At first glance they appear harmless, but upon a second glimpse, however, Deeks spots weapons among a few of them.

Deeks, speaking softly, "There they are."

Eric, taking his cue from Deeks, whispers and looks around, "Where?"

"Stop looking around."

"But I don't know where they are."

"Look without looking."

"What do you mean?"

Deeks stops and turns Eric so that he's facing him, "First lesson in undercover, don't appear obvious."

Eric nods nervously.

"Or nervous."

Eric takes a deep breath and releases it slowly.

Deeks waits a few seconds for Eric to compose himself then calmly says, "They're directly behind me."

Eric looks over Deeks' shoulder and spies a group of men. He furrows his brow. "How do you know?"

Deeks, whispering, "Escalades, suits, and AKs." Deeks sees Eric squint out into the parking lot. He frowns at Eric. "Eric." Eric looks at him instead of over his shoulder. "Stop staring."

"I'm staring?"

Deeks shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles, "Come on."

They sneak around behind a parked car. Close enough to hear the group of men, but not be seen. They silently crouch behind the car listening to the conversation in the distance.

Man #1, _"I'm tired of being Carlos' errand and message boy . . . do this, do that, drive me here, drive me there. I was cut out for more than this."_

Man #2, _"Careful, my friend, what you are saying. If Carlos heard you you would be cut up alright. Cut up as fish food."_

The group laughs.

Man #1, _"I'm just saying I can do more than move drugs and people across the border, and dig tunnels."_

Man #2 looks around the parking lot, _"Shut up, man, before you get us all killed."_

Man #3, _"Yeah, well. By the end of this week the tunnel will be done. And just in time, too. Carlos has some big plans."_

Man #1, _"That's the last tunnel I'm digging. I'm going to tell Carlos that."_

Deeks and Eric both hear the first man and their interest piques. Eric turns to Deeks and mouths, "Tunnel?"

Deeks nods.

"People?"

Deeks nods again.

Man #2, _"You're going to be digging your own grave if you're not careful."_

Man #3, _"It's been nice knowing you."_

The group laughs again.

Eric tries to reposition himself behind the car and knocks over a few empty beer bottles someone has left behind the car. The group of Mexicans quickly gets quiet. They spread out, guns at the ready and cautiously begin walking over to where Deeks and Eric are hiding.

Deeks motions for Eric to get under the car. Eric raises his eyebrows and points to himself. Deeks nods and whispers, "Don't come out until you hear from me." Eric clumsily makes his way under the car.

Once Eric is safely in position Deeks takes a deep breath to settle his nerves, messes up his already mussed up hair, yanks at the collar of his t-shirt so that it's slightly askew, noisily stands up, and burps.

Suddenly one of the cartel members runs over and shoves Deeks roughly over the hood of the car. Eric, flinches at the sound of a body hitting against metal.


	2. Chapter 2

**OUTSIDE LOCAL BAR**

Deeks tries to push himself off the hood of the car, but one of the Mexicans keeps him down. "Hey, man! What the hell . . ."

Man #2, roughly turns Deeks around keeping his hand on his shoulder, _"What are you doing?"_

Deeks acting slightly drunk. "What? Man, I don't have any money."

Meanwhile, Eric sees all their feet from under the car and tries to remain very quiet and not panic.

Man #1 is impatient and in English says, "What are you doing behind the car, gringo?"

Deeks, slurring, "Oh . . . . I . . . I . . . was suppose to meet my friend out here, but she hasn't shown up. Maybe you've see her. Sh-she's got long brown hair, brown eyes, and legs . . ." Deeks lets his legs buckle and he slowly slides down the side of the car.

Man #2 is about to grab Deeks up by his collar when he hears the bar door open and looks up to see Carlos Molina exiting the building.

Man #1 Looks at Molina then at Deeks slumped over on the ground. _"Paco, leave him." _He turns to the other men,_ "Get back to the cars."_

Man #1 and Man #2 walk over to Molina.

Molina waits for them to get closer, _"Bring the car around."_

Paco, _"Right away."_

Man #1 and Man #2 run to get into the Escalade.

Eric whispers out to Deeks. "Deeks?" He hears nothing. A little louder. "DEEks."

Deeks still slumped over pretending to be passed out, "Sh."

Eric's breathing is quick and shallow. From under the car he looks in all directions and sees Deeks leaning on the car not moving. He can't see anything or know what's happening. He realizes that he has to calm down before he passes out. He focuses on a small bolt in the undercarriage of the car.

Molina's cars drive off. Deeks slowly rolls up from behind the car and watches them drive around to the back of the bar. He turns towards the pub entrance and sees Callen and Sam coming out the door. He gets their attention then bends down looking under the car to see how Eric is doing.

Deeks sees Eric looking up as something under the car and taking slow, deep breaths. Deeks smiles, "You can come out now, Eric."

Eric turns his head in the direction of Deeks voice and nervously says, "Are you sure they've gone."

Deeks confidently, "I'm sure."

Just as Eric gets out from under the car Callen and Sam get there. They look at both of them curiously.

Eric, brushing himself off says excitedly, "We almost got caught by the Molina Cartel."

Deeks chuckles, "Caught is a bit overly dramatic. Let's just say we ran into them. What happened in there?"

Sam says, "Nothing . . . well," Sam gestures towards Callen, "he's got himself a new lady friend."

Deeks raises his eyebrows in mock surprise, "Really? What's her name?"

Callen ignores Deeks' question and asks, "What happened out here?

Eric, adrenalin still pumping through his veins, "Other than almost getting caught we heard Molina's men talking about a tunnel."

Deeks nods in agreement, "It's almost complete, it'll be done by the end of the week.

Sam asks, "Do we know where this tunnel is?"

Deeks shakes his head, "No, but right now they're headed around the back of the bar."

**AT THE BACK OF THE BAR**

Sam parks the rental car about a block down from the back of the bar and they wait. Callen is in the front with Sam, and Eric and Deeks are in the backseat. They see Molina's Escalades parked near the back door of the bar.

Eric skittish, "What do you think they're waiting for?"

Callen says, "Don't know."

They all sit quietly, all eyes on the back of the bar door. The tension in the car is palpable.

Eric, fidgeting in the back seat, "How much longer? This is almost unbearable."

They all ignore him.

A few minutes later Sam sees some movement, "Here we go."

They watch as Khalid exits the back of the bar and gets into one of the Escalades with Carlos Molina.

Callen shocked, "Are you seeing this?"

Sam through clinched teeth, "Khalid."

Both Escalades pull away from the bar. Sam pulls away from the curb and follows them at a safe distance.

Callen, "Not too close Sam. It's bad enough we're in a dog of a rental car. We couldn't out run them or chase them if we wanted to."

Deeks grinning, "No kidding. I think we'd go faster if we got out and pushed."

Sam looks at Callen and then at Deeks in the rearview mirror. Deeks' grin fades.

Eric apprehensively, "What do you think they're up to?"

Sam shakes his head, "My guess is Khalid is making his way to the US."

Deeks adds, "And enlisting Molina's help to get him there."

Callen contemplates for a few seconds, "It's certainly possible. The Molina Cartel has made a name for itself in the States and we know they've associated with terrorists in the past."

Sam, "That had to do with buying a drone." He looks over at Callen quickly while keeping a safe distance away from the Escalades. "Do you think Molina would be stupid enough to risk his drug smuggling operation by getting involved with Khalid?"

Deeks comes up with a plausible motive, "With his brother and Luis Cisneros in prison, maybe Carlos needs the extra money, or maybe . . . weapons?"

Eric following Deeks' logic, "Since Cisneros' people took over the Molina Cartel, Carlos is probably desperate to get back into a position of power. Getting Khalid into the States might just be the ticket."

Sam, "We know Khalid has the means, money or guns. We need to find out what else they're planning."

Callen, "He's planning to come after you, Sam. You and Jada."

Eric, "How are we going to find out? We have no high tech gadgets like we do in ops. All we have are our cell phones."

Callen, "We'll have to do it the old fashion way. . . tail them, and stay out of sight."

Sam continues following Molina's Escalades.

Eric, "Shouldn't we let Nell and the others know?"

Callen shrugs, "And tell them what . . . that Khalid's in Mexico? No, let's find out a little more before we call it in."

Sam, "At the very least, G, we should contact Jada's handlers and warn them of Khalid's whereabouts. They need to be ready."

Callen nodding. "Okay . . . Eric give Hetty a call and let her know what's happening."

Eric begins to pull out his cell phone to call Hetty.

Deeks, "Yellow light."

Annoyed, Sam says, "I see it, Deeks." Sam runs the light. "Stop being a back seat driver." A few seconds later they hear sirens.

Eric puts the phone down and turns around to look out the back window, "Uh, oh."

Sam, frustrated and angry, looks in the rearview mirror, "We don't need this right now." Sam steps on the gas.

Callen looks over at Sam, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"G, we can't let Khalid get away!"

Callen shaking his head. "This is not a good idea."

Even though Sam speeds up, the rental car does not have much horse power and is unable to pull away from the police.

Deeks firmly, "Sam, pull over . . . now! We don't need to raise suspicion. Besides we couldn't out run them in this dog if we tried. We'll pick Molina and Khalid up later."

Sam looks in the rearview mirror again, sees the police quickly gaining on them, pulls over on the side of the road, and stops. He watches as the Escalades a head of him quickly vanish. He shakes his head in defeat then turns his attention to his wallet pulling out his ID.

One police car pulls up in front of the rental car and another police car pulls up in back. A police officer from each car cautiously approaches Sam and the others. Both officers have guns drawn._"Police, get out with your hands up. . . all of you."_

Eric looking from one police officer to another, "This does not look good."

Sam looks out at the cops holding guns on them, "What the . . ." Sam, impatient and irritated, tosses his wallet on the dash, then grabs the door handle aggressively. Immediately both Callen in the front and Deeks in the back grab a hold of Sam.

Deeks, from the back seat, holds down on Sam's shoulders, "Don't, Sam."

Sam struggles against Deeks' hold. "Deeks, let go before I hurt you."

Deeks doesn't let go.

Callen holds Sam back as well, "Sam, stop. Don't give them a reason."

Sam looks over at Callen then to the police officers outside of the car. He takes a deep sigh.

Callen feels Sam relax under his grip, "Are you good?"

Sam nods, "I'm good."

Callen and Deeks look at each other. Callen looks back at Sam and releases his hold on him. Deeks soon follows.

Eric still looking out the window asks to no one in particular, "I wonder how long they'll keep us here?"

Deeks, "Not long . . . we only ran a red light."

Eric, "Then why the guns?"

Callen, "Good question."

Slowly they all get out of the car with their hands up. A third cop car arrives. Sam, Callen, Deeks, and Eric are frisked and personal items taken. Moments later they are cuffed and escorted to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEEKS' APARTMENT - MORNING**

Kensi drives up to Deeks' apartment and notices his car in his designated parking spot. Next to his car is a woman washing her car. She's blonde, tall, young, and shapely. Kensi walks by her and walks up to Deeks' second floor apartment. She knocks on his door and waits. The woman stops washing her car.

The woman, looking up at Kensi, yells to her, "Marty's not home."

Kensi leans over the railing to speak to the woman. "Hi. He didn't show up to work this morning so I'm checking to see if he's okay. I tried calling him but he's not answering."

The woman, "He hasn't been home all weekend."

Kensi feigning surprise, "Really! Do you know where he went?"

"He said he was going surfing with a few friends."

"Did he tell you when he was coming home?"

The woman throws her soapy sponge into her bucket and looks back up at Kensi, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Kensi walks down to the woman. "I work with him. My name is Kensi."

The woman looks Kensi up and down, "Kensi, huh?"

Kensi, slightly amused, "Yeah." She waits a few beats, "Is something wrong?"

"Not really . . . it's just that . . . wow . . . Marty told me his partner was a balding, -"

Kensi completes the sentence she's heard before, "- 50 year old fat man?"

The woman nods, "Marty said his name was Kenny Zorn. Ken Z. for short. Sometimes KenZ" She chuckles. "That Marty, he's a funny guy."

Kensi smiles, "Yes, he's hilarious."

The woman brushes a stray hair out of her eyes with her soapy wrist. "Anyways, he said he would be back Sunday night." Then looking up at his apartment, "Maybe they decided to stay an extra day."

Kensi nods her head in understanding, "Maybe . . . . okay, thanks. Will you please call me if you hear from him?"

Kensi gives the woman her number, gets in her car and drives off. The woman watches Kensi drive off then pulls the sponge out of the bucket and resumes washing her car. Kensi watches her from the rearview mirror and says to no one in particular. "Bald . . . 50 year old fat man . . . named Ken Z." She shakes her head, "Really, Deeks?"

**OPS CENTER – DAY**

Kensi rushes in. "Have you heard anything?"

Hetty and Nell are looking at the computer monitor.

Nell frustrated, "I've tried calling them, but they aren't answering."

Kensi, "I just left Deeks' place. I spoke to one of his neighbors. She said he left with a few friends to do some surfing in Mexico."

Nell, "Had she heard from him since?"

Kensi, "No, but if she does she'll give me a call."

Hetty, "I'm still concerned that we can't reach them. I hate to do this . . ." Hetty contemplates for a minute. "Ms. Jones, ping their phones. Let's find out where they are."

**OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION - DAY**

Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Eric almost run out of the police station. They begin checking their phones.

Eric flipping through his missed calls, "A lot of calls from Nell. I think they're worried."

Callen, "Eric, call Nell and tell her what we know so far. Maybe she can give us the name of someone here in law enforcement we can trust."

Deeks, "How about Eva?"

Callen shakes his head, "She's not local."

"No, but she knows the Molina Cartel."

"We don't know her number." To Eric. "Eric, call Nell, maybe she can track down Eva."

"No need." Deeks waves his phone. "I've got Eva's number right here." Deeks gets looks from Callen, Eric, and Sam, "What? We stay in touch." He starts looking through his contact list. "Just do me a favor . . ."

Callen, Eric, Sam shake their heads and say together, "Don't tell Kensi."

Deeks looks up at them and smiles, "Exactly."

Eva sits in a car a block down from the police station and watches Deeks and the others exiting the building. She dials her phone and holds it to her ear.

Deeks' phone rings. "Eva . . . what a surprise. I was just going to call-"

Eva quickly says, "I've sent you an address and directions. Meet me there as soon as you can." She puts her cell down and drives away.

Deeks hangs up looking at the local address on his cell.

Sam over hearing Deeks, "What was that about?"

Callen, "I get the feeling her calling isn't coincidental."

Deeks shakes his head. "She just gave us an address."

They walk off to get their car out of the compound area.

**OSP**

Nell, Kensi, and Hetty are gathered around the speaker phone in ops listening to Eric.

Eric, ". . . . and then we were arrested. We just now got out of jail."

Hetty a bit worried, "Mr. Beal, where is everyone?"

Eric, "We're outside the police station about to go meet, Eva?"

Kensi's interest piques, "Eva?"

Eric still on speaker phone, "Yeah . . .she called Deeks' cell just outside of the police station. She wants us to meet her at a safe house."

Nell, "What does Eva want with all of you?"

Eric shrugs his shoulders to no one in particular, "Don't know. We're heading over there right now. We'll be in touch." He hangs up before he has to answer anymore questions.

Hetty suspicious, "Molina Cartel. . . Khalid . . . arrested . . . Eva . . . doesn't feel like much of a coincidence."

Nell agreeing. "It doesn't."

Hetty, "Ms. Blye, I want you down at the San Diego field office in case the team needs you."

"Right away," Kensi nods and leaves.

Hetty following Kensi out of ops. "Ms. Jones notify Jada's handlers of the situation, continue to monitor the team's cells and make contact regularly. I'm afraid they'll forget about us if we let them."

Nell smiles and turns to her computer monitor, "Will do. And I'll notify San Diego that Kensi is on her way.

Hetty approvingly, "Very good."

**SAFE HOUSE**

Sam, "How did you know where to find us?"

Eva, "I'm the one that had you arrested."

They are all speechless, but Sam finds his voice, "WHAT!"

Eva continues, "I have an undercover cop in the Molina Cartel and he recognized Marty from pictures I'd shown him. He called me to tell me he saw you," gesturing at Deeks, "in the parking lot of the pub. I didn't know why you were in Mexico and I didn't want you to mess up my investigation so I had you taken off the street until I could get here."

Deeks, "They couldn't release us once we got to the precinct?"

Eva, "That would have looked suspicious."

Callen, "She's right."

Eric, "I never want to go to jail again. That place is disgusting."

Deeks, Callen, and Sam nod in agreement.

Deeks, "So, Ava, what's going on?"

Eva looks at all of them, "I've had an undercover cop with the Molina Cartel for close to six months."

Deeks, "Six months? That's a long time."

Eva is tense, "The Cartel has stepped up their game. They're in the process of completing a tunnel."

Deeks, "Eric and I heard Molina's men talking about it in the parking lot. It's scheduled to be completed within the week."

Callen, "Other than drugs has your undercover mentioned anything else they are planning to send across the border?"

Eva concerned, "No. Why?"

Sam, "We have reason to believe that Carlos Molina is going to smuggle someone into the US."

"People?" Eva shakes her head. "No. It's not lucrative. Drugs bring in more money, less headache."

Callen, "I agree, but we think he's planning on smuggling someone into the US soon. Someone who is a national security threat."

Eva, "My man inside hasn't said anything about a person or people."

Callen thinking out loud, "Maybe that's because Khalid just got here. Maybe this was the first time Carlos' men have seen him.

Deeks to Eva, "Maybe your man's been under too long. Do you think he may have turned? Not giving you all of the information?"

Eva surprised at Deeks' allegation, "No." She thinks on Deeks' accusation a few seconds and shakes her head vehemently, "No, he's good. If he was dirty do you think he would have said something to me about you being here? No, he would have killed you and Eric right there in the parking lot."

Eric's eyes widen and he swallows hard.

Deeks unfazed by Eva's ire, "Which one is your man?"

"The one that threw you on the hood of the car."

Deeks rolling his shoulders and rotating his neck from side to side says sarcastically, "Tell Paco, thanks."

Eva, "If we're lucky, maybe after this is over, you can tell him thank you for saving your butt."

"I'll do that."

Sam anxious to move the investigation along and find Khalid, "Can you get a hold of your guy?"

Eva shakes her head. "He calls me, I don't call him."

Sam, "What? What kind of protocol is that."

Eva glares at Sam, "The kind of protocol that keeps him alive."

Callen steps in front of his partner and calmly speaks to Eva, "When's his next check in?"

Eva continues looking at Sam, but addresses Callen, "Later today."

Callen, "Later today might be too late."

Sam anxiously, "If Khalid gets through that tunnel before we can get to him he'll be gone in the wind."

Eva defensively, "My undercover will call me sooner if something is going down. He called me about Deeks and that wasn't a scheduled check in."

Callen, "If he doesn't check in it might be because he can't get away."

Deeks, "Or he's been made." The other three men nod their heads in agreement.

Eva looks at each of the men in front of her and impatiently says, "Why would he get made? He's been careful for six months. Why get sloppy now? No, no, I don't believe something is happening tonight and," looking over at Deeks angrily, "he hasn't been made."

Deeks shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

Eric draws Eva's attention away from Deeks, "If you give me his cell number I can have Nell track his phone?"

Eva, "There's no need. I know where the Molina Cartel holds out."

Sam, "Really?"

"It's common knowledge. They're big business and they have a lot of corrupt individuals in their back pocket. There's no reason for them to hide."

Sam, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Eva holds her hands out to stop Sam's exit, "I don't need to tell you that we cannot get caught. If Molina even suspects cops he'll shut the whole thing down and 6 months of undercover work will be wasted."

Deeks, "Not to mention we'll be dead."

Eric turns pale.

Callen looks at Deeks with a look that could kill then turns to Eric and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Eric . . . we'll have your back."


	4. Chapter 4

**SAN DIEGO FIELD OFFICE**

Kensi walks into the field office. Like the office in LA it is hidden in plain sight, cleverly disguised as an abandoned warehouse; run down and falling apart on the outside, but on the inside it's a bustling work place. Kensi walks in and immediately a tall, rugged man with brown hair and dark eyes comes up to her and shakes her hand.

"Kensi! So great to see you again!"

"You too, Chad. How have you been?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Can't complain."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long, five years maybe."

Chad nods and leads Kensi over to his desk, "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks. I just really want to get this investigation going."

Chad takes the hint and offers her a chair, "I received a short briefing from someone in your LA office, Nell?"

"Yeah. We don't have much information. We've got four team members just across the border in Mexico. They went there for a quick surfing vacation and stumbled across a cartel, a tunnel, and an individual who threatens our national security."

Chad takes a seat on the other side of his desk, "Now that sounds interesting."

"And dangerous." Kensi looks around the office. "We believe that the Molina Cartel will try to get this individual across the border by way of a tunnel."

Chad's eyes narrow, "A tunnel?"

Kensi is surprised by his reaction. "You haven't heard anything on this side of the border?"

Chad shakes his head, "No."

"Don't you find that strange?"

Chad sits up straighter, "I find that troubling. Are you sure your intel is correct?"

Kensi leans in closer, "I'm sure. Two of our guys over heard a conversation between a couple of Molina's men."

"Molina?"

Kensi nods.

Chad again surprised, "The drug cartel?"

Kensi nods again beginning to worry.

Chad leans forward in his chair and places his elbows on his desk, "You should be talking to the DEA."

Kensi shakes her head, "Brad . . . . adding another agency to the mix will only slow down our investigation. There's not much time."

"Nevertheless DEA should be notified."

Kensi takes a deep breath clearly frustrated with his suggestion.

"Kensi, I understand your concern, but if there's a tunnel and a cartel involved I think talking with the DEA will be a help not a hindrance. Besides this is more their jurisdiction than ours."

"Fine." Kensi snaps impatiently and falls back into her chair. She realizes she's about to lose her temper and takes a few seconds to regain control of herself, "Is there anyone you know in the DEA so we don't have to go through a lot of red tape? Time is of the essence."

"I do know someone." Chad reaches for his desk phone. "She's had dealings with several cartels. She may be able to help us."

"Great." Kensi leans forward in her chair and watches Chad as he makes the call.

After a few rings, "This is Special Agent Chad Cooper from NCIS. Please connect me to Talia de Campo, please."

Kensi, surprised, takes in a quick gasp.

Chad leans back in his seat talking into the phone, "I see. Do you know how to reach her?" He listens to the response on the other end of the phone. Brad shakes his head and says patiently, "I understand. Is there someone else in her department I can speak to?" He listens to the receptionist on the other end. "It's important." Another response. "Very well, please have someone call me. Thank you."

Chad puts down the phone, "She's out of the office on assignment. They won't give out her private number, and evidently everyone else is unavailable."

"We don't have time for this."

"While we're waiting for DEA to return our call we can do a little . . . digging ourselves." Chad smirks, "Get it, digging . . . tunnel?"

Kensi smiles, "Clever." She looks around the busy office, "Okay . . . so how many San Diego field agents are going to help us figure this all out?"

Chad tilts his head and points to himself, "Just me."

She snaps her head back around and stares at him, "Just you!"

Apologetically, "Sorry, Kens, we're a little short handed."

"Chad, I'm not blaming you. It's just this is serious stuff. The last thing we need is an unchecked pathway from Mexico to the US."

"Don't worry, Kens. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Kensi shakes her head in disbelief. "You know what? DEA isn't going to call back, and if they do it will be too late." She hesitates for a brief moment and then pulls out her cell, "We may be able to get a hold of Talia after all."

"How?"

Kensi dials, "I have a feeling my partner has her number."

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Deeks, Eva, Callen, Eric, and Sam creep up behind an out cropping of rocks and look down at Molina's compound. It's situated in a low valley surrounded by small hills, rocks, tall brush, and rough terrain.

Deeks looking through binoculars, "It looks like something out of a mid-evil time period all that's missing is a mote." He passes the binoculars to Callen.

Sam peers over the edge, "Not very tactical. He should be taking the high ground."

Eric, feeling out of his element, says worriedly, "Are there any guards?"

Callen slowly scans the house and nearby area. On the roof are guards posted at each corner and two others walk the perimeter. "It looks like it's sealed pretty tight."

Eric, his voice giving away his anxiousness, "How many?"

Callen unperturbed, "Six that we can see."

Deeks asks, "Can we get any closer?"

Callen shakes his head. "There's about 50 feet of dirt between us and the house. Who knows what's in it."

Sam casually, "Maybe land mines."

Callen nods, "Maybe."

Deeks, coolheaded, "We'd be spotted or blown up before we even got close enough to breach."

Sam nods in agreement, "Only one way in."

Callen, "Through the front."

Deeks, "You sure that's our only option?"

Sam, "It looks that way."

Eva interjects, "My man inside says there's a tunnel leading away from the compound in case there's trouble and they have to get out fast."

Sam smiles.

Deeks smiles back, "Let me guess. You want to go check it out."

Sam winks and backs away from their hiding place.

Callen grins and shakes his head. "Deeks, you and Eva keep Eric company. We'll be back in 20." He hands the binoculars back to Deeks.

Eric, his voice shaking, "And wonder if you aren't?"

Callen recognizing Eric's concern tries to make him feel at ease, "Then call us on our cells."

Eric, not feeling any more at ease, "Wonder if you don't pick up?"

"Then come looking for us." Callen backs away following Sam.

Eric looks at Deeks, "I was afraid he was going to say that."

Deeks tries to settle Eric's nerves, "Don't worry, Eric. This is what we do."

Eric shakes his head and looks at Deeks in astonishment, "Deeks, I'm so scared I'm almost shaking out of my shoes and you guys are talking about how to get closer to the compound like you're ordering a pizza from the local pizzeria."

Deeks just smiles, looks over at Ava, then back at Eric, and shrugs, "It's all good." Deeks turns back to Molina's compound and resumes scanning the area.

"It's freaking unbelievable is what it is."

**SAN DIEGO FIELD OFFICE**

Kensi dials the number that Deeks gave her. The phone rings several times when it's finally picked up. The line is open, "Talia?" There's no response. Again, "Talia? This is Kensi Bly." There's a long pause at the other end of the phone. "Deeks' partner."

"Oh, right. What's up?"

"I'm currently working in the NCIS field office in San Diego.

Talia, puzzled, "Okay."

"Does the DEA know that a tunnel is being constructed and is scheduled to be completed within the week?"

"We do . . . why?"

"Deeks and company stumbled across the Molina Cartel while they were down in Mexico surfing."

Talia sounding impatient. "And?"

"And it looks like the tunnel will be used not only to get drugs across the border, but to smuggle in an individual across as well."

Talia looks in the direction of the entrance to the room and whispers harshly, "Tell your people to back off."

Kensi in a demanding tone, "This guy that the Molina Cartel is trying to get into the US is very dangerous. We don't want to risk losing him."

Talia shakes her head, "I can't talk right now."

Kensi doesn't let up, "Our priorities are this individual. We will stop at nothing to apprehend this man."

Talia closes her eyes and says calmly, "This isn't a good time."

"We need to meet as soon as possible." There is a long pause. "Talia?"

Reluctantly Talia whispers, "I'll send you an address and a time." She punches in a location, sends it to Kensi, shuts off her phone, looks out the large, tinted picture window at the dry landscape beyond the house, and says under her breath, "This is not good."

Kensi shuts her phone off, looks at Chad across his desk, and smirks, "DEA has officially been notified. We meet in two hours."

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Eric is about 10 feet away from Deeks and Ava laying in the dirt watching for anything suspicious when his cell phone vibrates. He just about jumps out of his skin. He reaches for his phone. "Callen?"

Nell back in LA, "No, Eric. It's me."

Eric whispering, "Nell, you scared me to death."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside, Molina's compound."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what did you call for?"

"I want to update you on our latest intel and you did send me Eva's undercover's cell number."

"And?"

"And I traced it."

**INSIDE MOLINA'S HOUSE**

Carlos Molina walks into the rustic looking den. "There you are, Nina. Why are you here when you could be helping me occupy our new house guest."

Talia takes a deep breath, and turns around and smiles, "Guest?"

Carlos walks up to her, "Yes, a gentleman from Africa."

Talia, "I'm your business partner, Carlos. I don't help with entertaining your friends."

Carlos looks down at her, "And this is business."

Talia perks up, "Oh?"

Carlos smiles, "He's our new financial resource."

Talia takes a couple of steps back, "And what does he want?

Carlos teasing, "Nina, so cynical."

Talia seriously, "Carlos. Contrary to what many people believe you don't get something for nothing. What does he want?"

"Very well, he wants passage into the United States."

Talia turns back to face the large picture window, "Have you made the arrangements?"

"Yes. . . Well, at least the arrangements on this side of the border."

"Do I need to know the details?"

Carlos walks up behind her, "Only the details that pertain to the other side of the border."

Talia smiles as she continues to look out the window, but when she turns to face him the smile is gone, "Carlos!"

Carlos shrugs his shoulders, "He needs transportation once he crosses over. I'm leaving that part to you."

Talia shakes her head.

Carlos steps in closer to her, no longer speaking in a friendly manner. "Nina, that's why you're my business partner. To help with logistics in the US."

Talia nods her head, unfazed by Carlos' tactic of intimidation, "Very well, but I'll need to leave soon to make the arrangements for this new client." She brushes by Carlos to leave the den, "By the way, what's his name?"

Carlos follows, "Khalid."


	5. Chapter 5

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Sam and Callen have made their way to the back of Molina's compound without being detected. They are searching for any sign of an escape route the cartel may have out of the house.

Callen points to evidence of a barely discernible path and whispers, "Sam, look." Callen's phone buzzes.

Sam looks where Callen is pointing, motions for him to stay there, then follows the path out about 50 feet while staying hidden from the roof sentries.

Callen, squatting behind some large rocks, answers his cell, "We're good," and hangs up.

Sam comes back and sits next to Callen. "It looks like the path opens up to a road farther up."

Callen,"There's gotta be an escape car near there somewhere."

"Yeah, but I didn't see one."

"So if this is the path that leads to the road then the tunnel that leads to the house has got to be close."

Sam nods his head, "Must be."

They begin looking around near the path for the opening to the tunnel. They look under large brush, in a group of boulders, large mounds of sand dunes, but they find nothing.

Sam waves his arms around at the many places that would work for a tunnel opening, "It could be anywhere."

Callen, "Keep looking."

Just then one of the perimeter guards comes around the corner of the house. Callen and Sam dive pass some large, dense bushes and into an outcropping of boulders. The sentry hears the commotion and, leading with his gun, cautiously moves in the direction of the noise.

Meanwhile, Sam and Callen, have rolled through the brush and into a small cave within a large boulder formation. They glance around at their only light coming from a small hole ten feet above them and the opening of the cave itself. With not much time for their eyes to adjust to the dimly lit cave they see what appears to be small alcoves and indentations running up and along the stone walls.

The sentry continues walking, they hear him alert the other perimeter guard via cell phone. _"Alberto, I heard something. You need to get here right away." _

Alberto_,"Don't do anything, I'll be right there."_

Deeks, at the front of the house, watches the perimeter guard through his binoculars, sees him answer his cell, listen, say a few words, and then quickly head in the direction of the back of the house. He checks the roof sentries and sees the ones closest to him turn and look in the direction of the back of the house."Something's up. Eric, warn Callen."

Sam breathing heavy, whispers "Okay, what's the plan?"

"It's your turn to come up with a plan."

"No way, I got us out of that submarine. This plan is on you."

"Great." Callen, pressed against the rock wall, feels his phone vibrate. "I guess the others saw Alberto leave the front of the house," Callen risks answering the phone and quietly says, "We know and we're good."

The sentry stands on the fringe where the backyard meets the rough terrain and waits for Alberto. He looks at the two sentries closest to him stationed on the roof and motions for them to stand down. He scans left to right ready to fire at the first thing that moves.

Eric, has the cell on speaker. Eva hears Callen's response and says. "If they get caught this whole operation is over."

Deeks makes eye contact with Eva and says with great conviction, "Eva, they won't get caught."

Alberto peeks around the corner of the house cautiously. He sees Diego focusing on some brush and then a group of boulders,_"Diego."_

Diego turns and gestures for Alberto to come closer. When he does, Diego whispers, _"I think I saw something move close to those large rocks." _The back sentries on the roof watch the situation unfold.

Alberto says, _"I'll go this way,"_ he motions to going around one side of the rocks, _"you go that way."_

Diego nods his head.

Callen looks around the small cave. This won't hide them for long and if Alberto and Diego spot them . . . he doesn't want to think about the fall out that will occur if they are caught. He takes a small step forward, leans down, and peers out the cave entrance to see if he can see either one of the guards when his foot hits something metal. Callen looks down at his foot and sees a hinge. He looks a couple of feet from the hinge and spots another one. He stands back up, takes a deep breath, and rests the back of his head on the rock wall behind him.

Eric worried, "Maybe we should call them again?"

Deeks, "No."

"Why not?"

"They're busy trying to figure out a way to not get caught," Deeks glances at Eva.

Meanwhile. . . . . . .

Sam looks at Callen incredulously, "Well? Have you thought of a plan?"

Callen looks over at Sam and snickers, "Yep, I found the tunnel."

Sam glances around, "Where?"

Callen points down to the ground, "There."

Alberto and Diego move slowly through the dense brush and approach the large boulders.

Eric, "Are we going to help them?"

Deeks and Eva look at each other.

Sam looks closely down to where Callen is pointing, shakes his head, and mumbles, "unbelievable." He can barely see the outline of the latch. He reaches down for the hatch and pulls on it. "It's locked."

Callen, "I was afraid of that."

Sam pulls out a flashlight.

"Seriously . . . I don't even want to know where you keep that."

**RESTAURANT NEAR THE MEXICAN BORDER**

Kensi and Chad sit across from each other in a booth at a small restaurant near the US-Mexican border. The only other establishment in the area is a lonely strip mall about a hundred feet from where they are. There are four establishments within the strip mall; two retail stores, a coffee house, and a mom and pop convenient store.

Chad looking out the window of the restaurant asks Kensi, "You sure about this location?"

Kensi following his gaze, "This is the address Talia gave me."

Chad continuing to look up and down the roadway, "It's such an out of the way place. Why couldn't we just meet in town?"

Kensi shrugs her shoulders, "We'll know more once we meet with Talia."

After a few minutes of silence, Kensi asks, "How do you know her?"

Chad takes a sip of his coffee, "We had to work on a case together about a year ago. She was fun to work with, funny, good agent. . . . . "How do you know her?"

Kensi shakes her head, "I don't know her, not really, but my partner does." Chad waits for more. "They hooked up, partnered up on a case in LA while I was on another assignment a few months ago."

Chad nods his head. "Talia's good. She knows her stuff."

Kensi doubtful, "Yeah, but can you trust her?"

Chad shrugs his shoulders, "She's never given me reason not to."

Kensi nods her head and takes a sip of her lukewarm coffee. She and Chad make small talk for a while, but then sit in comfortable silence watching the comings and goings of the patrons at the mall.

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Deeks in front of the compound says, "Eva, stay with Eric. Watch the front. I'm going to go take a look." He waits for her to acknowledge him and he moves away.

"Navy Seals are always prepared, G." Sam turns on the flashlight, its beam slicing through the semidarkness, and begins to scan the cave walls a little more closely. The bright light from the flashlight immediately disrupts the creatures sleeping above them. Sam smiles over at Callen and Callen returns the smile.

Eric is in shock. "I'm not cut out for this. That's why I have a job sitting behind a computer."

Eva grabs his hand, "Eric, you have nothing to worry about."

"I wish I could believe that." As he crouches farther behind the ledge.

Suddenly there's a loud commotion behind the house. Eva and Eric are on high alert. Eva has her gun out ready for any sign of trouble. Eric is wide eyed and squelches his urge to run.

Deeks, trudging his way through the rough terrain located on the side of the house, sees both of the perimeter guards run around the corner heading in the direction of the front of the house, screaming and ducking as they go. A colony of bats swarming around them. He glances up at the sentries on the roof and they're laughing and pointing at Diego and Alberto.

Sam and Callen take the opportunity to crawl out of the cave and disappear over a dune.

By the time Deeks has made his way back to Eva, the hysteria has subsided. Diego and Alberto are embarrassed and fuming, and the sentries on the roof can hardly hold it together. "That was interesting."

Eric, "I think we should call them."

Deeks watching the antics down below, "Go for it."

Eric calls Callen. He just about jumps out of his skin when he hears Callen from behind, "We're good."

Eric turns around to look at them, "You had us worried."

Deeks still watching the house, "Speak for yourself. I knew they had it under control." He turns to look at Sam and Callen, and grins, "Who's turn was it to come up with a plan?"

Callen crawls over beside Deeks and points to himself, "Mine."

Sam laying beside him and smiling, "His idea failed, but then I came up with one."

Callen furrows his brow, "I'd say we both came up with the second one."

Sam raises his eyebrows at him.

Callen, "What? Haven't you ever heard of, Chance Favors the Prepared Mind?"

Sam shakes his head, "It's more like, Chance Favors the Prepared," as he stows away his flashlight.

Just then Deeks turns to the sound of the front door opening, "Hey guys look who was visiting Molina."

They all turn to see who is exiting the house.

Sam, "Well, well, I wonder what she's doing here?"

Talia gets into her car and quickly looks around the compound as she heads out to the road. She can't help but think if Kensi's near the others can't be too far away.

Callen says, "She's in one hell of a hurry."

Eva watching, "She must be the one Paco was talking about."

They all turn to look at her.

Eva, "What?"

Deeks, "What did Paco tell you?"

Eva, "That Molina has a female business partner."

Sam angry that information has been withheld whispers harshly, "What else has Paco told you that you haven't told us?"

Eva equally angry, "Hey, back off."

Callen pulls Sam way and moves over closer to Eva, "Eva, Sam's sorry." He looks over at Sam and then back at Eva. "This is personal to him. I know you can understand that."

Eva nods her head and remembers a time when she was in LA and her undercover man, Luis, was killed. The NCIS team had helped her. "I do."

Callen, "So is there anything else Paco told you?"

Eva shakes her head. "No . . . . You all seem to know her, who is she really?"

Deeks hesitates slightly, "A friend . . . I think."

Eric, "Maybe we should call her."

Callen shakes his head, "No, if she's undercover we don't need to distract her and if she's not undercover . . . . well, that's not good."

Deeks, "The cat may already be out of the bag. I'm pretty sure Kensi is going to contact her if she hasn't already."

Callen, "How do you know that?"

Deeks turns to look back down at Molina's compound. He doesn't make eye contact with anyone, "Kensi asked me for Talia's number earlier."

**OSP, LA**

Hetty walks into ops. "Miss Jones, update, please."

Nell turns away from her computer and faces Hetty, "Well, in a nutshell," Nell touches one of her fingers, "Eric, Sam, Callen, Deeks, and Eva had a close call," she touches her second finger, "Kensi and Chad, the NCIS Special Agent in San Diego, are about to meet with Talia," she touches her third finger, "and finally, Eva's man is at a warehouse in Mexico near the US border."

Hetty nods her head in approval, "Next steps?"

"I'm currently taking info from Paco's cell. I've located not only Molina's cell number, but others in his call list." She pulls up a large map with a 20 mile view of the area. "As you can see, we're beginning to see where all the players are. The yellow dots are Molina's crew and the green dots are the good guys."

"And the tunnel?"

"Not sure. . . . .But . . . ."

"But what, Ms. Jones?"

Nell moves to the big screen with her tablet, "Well, I can't be positive, but you see how some of Molina's men are at his compound and some are at the warehouse?"

"Yes, Ms. Jones."

Nell points to two green dots away from Molina's compound but close to the warehouse, "And Kensi along with Agent Cooper are at this restaurant near the Mexican border?"

Hetty nodding, "Go on."

"Look how close Kensi's green blip is to the group of yellow blips at the warehouse."

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps Kensi's current location is near where the tunnel ends."

Hetty takes a few moments and studies the map, "Very good Miss Jones." She turns to face Nell, "Now, about Khalid?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a lead on him, but I'm still looking. He must have a burn phone."

"Keep up the good work, Miss Jones." Hetty moves to leave ops. "Find Khalid, let me and Mr. Callen know as soon as you have eyes on him."

Nell nods and moves back to her computer console.

Hetty stops at the door, "And Miss Jones . . ."

Nell stops and turns to face Hetty.

". . . pass your theories onto the others."


	6. Chapter 6

**COFFEE HOUSE**

Suddenly the bell hanging from the door of the coffee house sounds. Both Chad and Kensi look up to see Talia entering. She glances around checking for suspicious customers. Her gaze finally settles on Kensi and Chad sitting at a booth. She calmly walks over. "Sorry I'm late, I got hung up."

Kensi, "Hung up on what?

Talia scoots into the booth beside Chad and smiles at Kensi, "Nothing you need to know about." Talia gets the waitress's attention and she comes over. "I'd like a coffee please, black."

The waitress takes the order and walks away.

Kensi, impatient, leans in and says, "Okay, tell us about the DEA's investigation."

"Boy, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"Look, we don't have time. The window of opportunity is closing on getting this guy. The team needs as much intel as quickly as possible."

"Team?"

"Callen, Sam, and Deeks."

"I thought this was a two person operation, you and Chad."

"On this side of the border. The rest of the team is in Mexico."

"Mexico, really?"

"Yes, really. As I told you over the phone -"

Talia holds up her hand and interrupts, "The DEA's investigation is about putting an end to the Molina Cartel."

"NCIS is after a particular individual."

Talia turns to Chad, "Can you believer her?" Chad is about to answer when Talia turns back to Kensi, "You didn't hear a word I said. Did you?"

Kensi firmly, "He's very dangerous."

Talia raises her intensity level to match Kensi's, "The DEA is interested in the Molina Cartel, not this, this individual."

Chad feeling the tension between the two women rising, puts a hand on Talia's forearm, which is resting on the table, and says, "It would be helpful if you let us in on your operation."

Talia yanks her arm away, "That's all you need to know. DEA doesn't need NCIS messing this up. We're going to let it play out."

Just then the waitress comes over with Talia's order and refills Chad's and Kensi's cups. The break in their conversation although unwelcome is a much needed pause. She looks at each of them at the table. "Anything else you need?"

Chad smiles at the waitress and says, "No thanks, we're fine. Thank you."

As soon as the waitress leaves Kensi tries to convince Talia, "Look Talia, the more we know about what the DEA is doing the less likely we'll mess up your operation."

Chad emphatically, "NCIS is going forward with this whether you tell us what your plan is or not."

Kensi nods, "So . . . how about it?"

There's a brief pause then Talia says, "I don't want NCIS messing up our DEA operation."

"Maybe we can help you out." Talia takes a sip of her coffee and stares at Kensi over the rim of her cup. She puts the cup down and slowly swirls the dark liquid around. Kensi senses that Talia is considering her proposal. "Talia?" Kensi waits until Talia looks up at her. "We need to know what we're each doing so we don't run the risk of tripping over each other's investigations."

Talia slowly nods her head. "You first."

Kensi sits back, looks over at Chad and then back to Talia. "We've told you pretty much everything. This individual is trying to get into the US with, we believe, Molina's help through a tunnel."

"How do you know it's with Molina?"

"The team saw Molina and this individual together."

"How do you know the method?"

"Deeks and Eric heard Molina's thugs talk about a tunnel."

"Do you know when?"

"The tunnel's not scheduled to be completed until the end of this week so we have a little time, but not much."

"You have no time."

"What do you mean?"

"Khalid is leaving tonight."

Kensi puzzled, "What a minute, you know him?"

Talia nods her head, "I know of him. I was introduced to him about an hour ago at Molina's compound."

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Everyone is stunned by Deeks' confession. He turns around and looks at them. "What!" No one says anything. "I'm networking."

Callen, "Uh-huh."

"No, seriously."

Eva puzzled, "Who's Talia?"

Callen, "Yeah, Deeks, who's Talia?"

"Talia is her," he gestures in the direction that Talia drove off.

Eva, "Her."

Deeks clears his throat, "She's a, yeah, um, a DEA agent I, we . . . we had to work with a few months back."

Eva with a sly grin, "I see."

Shaking his head, "No, no you don't see."

Callen enjoys the uncomfortableness of his junior partner, but they need to get back to business, "You'll have plenty of time to discuss this later, Deeks."

Deeks, thankful for the subject change, "Okay, so now what?"

Sam, having been in deep thought, ignores the previous exchange and turns to Callen, "You know, we don't even know if Khalid is in there?"

Callen, "Sam . . . ."

"G. We didn't see them actually come here. We were in jail, remember." Glancing over at Eva.

Eva shrugs slightly, "Okay, how do you propose we find out without raising suspicion?"

Deeks, "Well, we certainly can't knock on the door and ask."

Callen pointing to the fleet of cars, "The Escalades are here. Isn't that enough?"

Sam shakes his head.

Callen, "We could check with Paco. Call him."

Eric, "Paco isn't here at the compound."

Callen, "How do you know that?"

Eric, "Nell tracked his phone. He's at some warehouse close to the border."

Sam, "That's probably where the tunnel begins."

Eva nods her head, "It is."

Once again they turn to Eva, speechless.

Finally, Deeks says, "Eva . . . . this in another piece of information you neglected to tell us."

"We know where the tunnel originates, but Paco has never seen where it leads.

Eric, "Thanks to Nell's analysis we have a pretty good idea of where it ends."

Callen shakes his head and then turns to Sam, "What do you want to do, Sam?"

Deeks, "Waiting isn't an option in hopes that he'll show himself. They might not come out for days."

Sam, "He might not even be in here."

Callen, "Look, Sam - -"

Sam, frustrated, waves him off.

**COFFEE SHOP**

After the initial shock of Talia knowing Khalid, Kensi asks, "How are they getting him out?"

"Through the tunnel."

"But the tunnel isn't completed."

"It's completed enough for people to walk through to get to the United States."

"Where will he come up?"

Talia gestures to the line of shops, "The tunnel exit is in the strip mall across the street."

Kensi and Chad both look out at the mall in disbelief. "How do you know?"

Talia smiles, "That's classified."

Chad conspiratorially, "Do you have someone undercover or a confidential informant?"

"Does it really matter how I know?"

Kensi leans onto the table across from Talia, "Talia, listen -"

Talia leans in as well, "No, you listen, I'll help you as much as I can, but let's get one thing straight I will not let you and your team screw up what's taken DEA months to get into place."

"All we want is Khalid."

"Why is he so important?"

Kensi backs off the table a bit and smiles. "You don't need to know." She pulls out her cell.

**OPS: LA**

"Hetty, I tapped into Molina's cell and I found an unknown number." Nell pulls up the 20 mile view on the big screen.

"Tell me more, Miss Jones."

"It's a burn phone and luckily he hasn't turned it off or disengaged GPS. It's in the same location as Molina's cell." Pointing to the new blip on the screen. "I'm thinking it could be Khalid's."

"But you're not positive."

Nell shakes her head.

"And Mr. Callen?"

Nell points to the other blips on the screen. "They're still outside Molina's compound."

"Let them know -"

"Hold that thought, Hetty. Kensi's calling."

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Sam looking down at the compound from the ledge, "So we still have a problem. We have to find out if Khalid is in the house. It's a waste of our time for us to be here if he isn't."

Eva, "With the tinted windows we can't see in the house to see if Khalid is in here."

Deeks, "We can't charge the house without compromising ourselves."

Sam, "Thanks for stating the obvious, Deeks."

Callen concedes, "You're right, Sam. We need better confirmation. We don't all have to stakeout the house."

Eva, "I will leave and try to connect with Paco. See if he can tell us anything new."

Callen nods, "Sam, you and Deeks take the first shift."

Eric puts his phone down, "Ahem, Sam," Sam looks away from the house and then at Eric, "Khalid is here."

Gruffly and with brows furrowed, "Here we go again."

Eric nervously, "No, Sam, really, Khalid is here."

"Is that opinion or fact, Eric?"

"Fact." Waving his cell. "Nell tracked a burn phone to this location suspecting that it was Khalid's. Still not sure if the burn phone is his, but Kensi has confirmed that he is here at this location."

"How does Kensi know?"

Eric, "Talia told her."

Deeks, "I guess she was going to go meet with Kensi after all."

Callen, "I wonder how Talia is involved with all this?"

Eric, "Obviously her investigation revolves around the Molina Cartel and not Khalid."

Everyone looks over at him.

Eric puts one hand out, "She's DEA," he puts the other hand out, "he's a drug cartel," then quietly brings his hands together, "they naturally go together."

Eva, "I hope this DEA agent doesn't get in my way."

Callen, "It sounds like the two of you are after the same thing." He turns to Deeks and smirks, "Deeks, maybe you should introduce Eva to Talia."

Deeks clears his throat, "Yeah, that's a good idea," he turns to look back down at the house then under his breath, "or not."

**COFFEE HOUSE**

There's a long awkward silence. Talia turns her attention out the window watching the busy strip mall down the road. Kensi continues to look at her.

Chad, "It seems to me we have some trust issues."

Silence.

Chad tries again. "We need to get along better than this if we want to work together and each get what we want."

Talia finally nods her head as if she's made a decision. "I'll help you get Khalid out, but you and your team cannot, I repeat cannot, in any way, spook Molina and his men. If you do the DEA's gig is over. Carlos will shut down and it will be years before we have another opportunity like the one we have right now."

"Agreed, but I can't make any promises." Talia looks at Kensi contentiously. "NCIS wants this guy bad. If we have to we'll take him with any means necessary."

"Well then it looks like we've come to an impasse, because DEA wants the Molina Cartel and could careless about anything or anyone else. DEA can't have NCIS going in guns blazing at the smallest hiccup. I'm doing you the favor, don't forget."

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling you want something in return."

"Hey, you offered."

Kensi nods subtly knowing that she did. "So are we going to do this jointly or is NCIS just going to get the guy ourselves?"

"We'll do it jointly."

"Good, I think we should -"

"No I was here first, my plan."

"What are we, 10?"

"My way or no way."

Kensi starts to stand, "You know what, never mind, we'll do it ourselves."

Talia takes a hold of her coffee cup and watches the last bit of liquid swirl inside the cup, "If you do it on your own . . . . in order to keep my cover . . . ." She looks up at Kensi, "I'll tell Molina of your plans."

Kensi stares down at her, "You wouldn't."

Talia doesn't blink an eye, "Oh, yes, I would."

Defeated, Kensi sits back down and glares at Talia, "So do you have a plan?"

Talia glaring back, "I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**SAFE HOUSE-MEXICO/OPS/SAFE HOUSE-USA**

Callen, Eva, Deeks, Sam, and Eric, having been reassured by OSP of Khalid's whereabouts and Talia's plan to extricate Khalid have left Molina's compound. Now back at the safe house Eva is pacing and fuming, speaking to herself under her breath. Deeks, Callen, Sam, and Eric watch and stay a safe distance away while they wait for a conference call between all the players and clean up the details of Talia's plan.

Callen's cell phone rings. He turns it on and sets it in the middle of the table. Eva stops her pacing and joins the guys around the cell phone. Callen answers. "Go, Nell."

"Hold for Kensi."

They wait a few seconds for Kensi to connect. "We're here."

Eva immediately jumps in, "This is completely unacceptable." Deeks gently takes Eva's arm to pull her away from the table and settle her down, but she pulls away. "This is my operation."

Talia looks over at Kensi questioningly. Kensi whispers, "Mexican police."

Talia mouths, "What!"

"The one I told you about."

"How do I know I can trust her."

Eva, having heard Talia, places her hands on the edge of the table and leans over the cell phone, "You come into my country, infiltrate the Molina Cartel without the authorities knowledge, and you question my trustworthiness?

Chad whispers to Talia, "We trust her, you trust us."

Talia shakes her head in disbelief.

Cool headed, Hetty steps in, "Ms. Espinoza, please, we know this is your operation."

"My operation!" Talia yells.

Sam jumps in, "Let's keep our eye on the ball, shall we. Right now our plan it to go after Khalid." He looks over at Eva, "Once he's in NCIS's possession you two can figure out who Molina belongs to."

Deeks watches Eva look over at Sam and slowly regain her composure.

Kensi, on the other end of the conference call, watches Talia release a deep breath and nod her head.

Hetty, trying to reassure the two women, "Once Khalid is in custody, if you need us, Special Agent del Campo, Ms. Espinoza, we'll help you bring down the Molina Cartel."

There's an awkward silence. Finally, Callen calmly says, "So are we all good?" There's silence on all three ends. He nods his head, "I'll take that as a yes."

Talia says, "Any questions about the plan?"

Callen looks at Eva and she nods her head in agreement, "I think we've all come to a consensus on this end."

Eric asks, "Hey Talia, do you think you could bring us some earwigs? It would be nice to be in communication with ops other than by cell."

Nell pipes in, "It wouldn't hurt to have some button cams either."

"I'll see what I can do."

Sam impatient, "So when does all this go down, Talia?"

"Khalid and I will leave Molina's compound around 8 tonight. I'll call you when we're leaving."

**8PM MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Molina and Khalid are sitting in the den. Molina, happy with the deal between himself and Khalid, smiles, "You delivered on the weapons. Maybe we can do business again sometime."

"Maybe we can." Khalid reaches into his pocket and pulls out his burn phone.

"What are you doing my friend?"

"Calling my associates just over the border, letting them know I'm on my way."

"Once you're in the Estados Unidos, you'll be asked to deliver the second half of my fee."

Khalid looks at his watch and stands up, "I understand." He walks over to a private corner of the room, dials a number, and waits for it to be picked up.

**OPS**

Nell hears a faint sound coming from her tablet and looks down at it, "Khalid is making a call."

"Track it Ms. Jones. Send any information to Ms. Blye and Mr. Cooper."

**MOLINA'S COMPOUND**

Talia walks in putting her cell in her pocket, and sees Khalid talking on his cell. Molina addresses her, "Who were you just talking to?"

"My guy in the US. Just putting the final details together."

Khalid disconnects his call, walks back over to them, and having heard Talia's last comment says a bit concerned, "That's a little last minute isn't it?"

Molina stands up to shake Khalid's hand and reassuringly says, "You're in good hands, Khalid, not to worry." Khalid nods, but he is unable to shake the trepidation that's slowly creeping into chest.

Talia looks over at Khalid, "Are we all set?" He looks her over cautiously and nods his head hesitantly. She waves her hand towards the door, "Let's get going."

Talia and Khalid step out of the house. The air outside, a sharp contrast to the air conditioning inside the house, only adds to the tension Khalid is experiencing. They get into her car and drive away from the compound, both of them lost in their own thoughts. As they near where they are to meet Sam Talia reaches into her backpack and pulls out a black, cloth hood. "Put this on."

Khalid looks at the black hood she is holding and then up at her, shock registering on his face, "What?"

"On."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

Talia pulls off the road, puts the car in drive, and turns her whole upper body in Khalid's direction, "Do you want to get out of Mexico or not?"

Khalid points to the hoodie, "I will not wear that."

"You wear it or I take you back to Molina's." She's taking a big chance, but he needs to put it on.

"Why do I have to wear it?"

"Security." He looks at her incredulously. "Yours and mine." He raises his eyebrows in question. "You don't need to know where the tunnel is in Mexico or the United States." He starts to object. "It will come off the moment we're away from the tunnel in the States. He looks at Talia for a long minute. She maintains eye contact. In her mind this is the moment of truth. Will he trust her or will he tell her to go to hell and take him back to Molina's. Finally, he reaches for the black hood. She releases a silent breath and says, "Good choice." He puts it on and she moves back onto the road.

A little while later Talia slows the car. Khalid reaches for the hood, "Are we there."

Talia grabs his arm, "I told you, leave the hood on until we get to our safe house in the US." She comes to a complete stop and Sam gets in the back seat. He pulls out his cell, shows her the most current picture of Khalid, and gestures over to the man in the black hood. She nods her head as if to say yes. Sam looks over at Khalid and it takes all his self control to not jump in the front seat and beat the man to within an inch of his life. Talia pulls away from the curb and they continue. Sam's backup, the rest of the team, follows from a block back.

Khalid is aware that someone new has joined them. "I insist you tell me what is going on. I'm uncomfortable that I cannot see."

Talia chuckles, "That's the idea Khalid. Relax, we'll be across the border in no time." This does little to settle Khalid's nerves. He reaches for the hood again. Sam presses his borrowed gun into the back of Khalid's head. "Khalid, you go for that hoodie again and I'll have to ask my associate to put a hole in you."

"Do not threaten me, Talia."

Sam pushes the barrel of his gun harder into Khalid's head. Talia unconditionally says, "It's not a threat, Khalid, and by the look on my associate's face I'd say he's just itching to pull the trigger."

By the pressure Khalid feels on the back of his head he knows Talia's not joking. "Very well, but from now on you tell me everything that you're doing as we go along."

Talia looks at Sam, "Fair enough." Sam reluctantly removes the gun away from Khalid's head.

"I thought your guy was in the US."

"He is. This guy, in the back, is my Mexican guy." Talia reaches over the back of the seat and hands Sam an earwig and button cam, "One can never be too careful."

Sam sits back with a grin on his face as he winks at Talia in the rearview mirror. He leaves his gun out in case Khalid pulls something stupid and puts the earwig in his ear and positions the button cam on his shirt.

**OPS/EVA'S CAR**

Hetty and Nell are in ops watching the big screen tracking all the phones' signals and listening to the chatter in the earwigs from the four agents (Kensi, Chad, Talia, Sam). Callen, Deeks, Eric, and Eva, are following Talia, Sam, and Khalid and have an open cell phone line to ops. Callen says, "Everything is looking good. Talia just picked up Sam."

Nell, "He's on line, Callen, he just put in his earwig and we can see the inside of the car through Sam's button cam."

**STRIP MALL – US**

Chad and Kensi drive into the strip mall down the street from where they had coffee with Talia earlier in the day. "We're at the strip mall."

Hetty, sounding uncharacteristically anxious, "Did you find out who Khalid was calling, Ms. Blye?"

"No, but the coordinates Nell gave us lead to a local hotel. I sent Nell three license plate numbers from the cars that were in the hotel parking lot."

"And?"

Nell, "And, two of the cars check out, but one was a rental. Rented at the San Diego International Airport a few days ago by a Mr. Isse Numbako. I have no other information at this time."

Chad adds, "My guess is Khalid has someone there to pick him up once he gets in the US." He pulls into a parking space near the mom and pop convenient store.

Hetty nods her head in silent agreement, "Very well, Ms. Blye, Mr. Cooper. Thank you. We'll worry about him when the time comes."

Nell, "I'll track his phone from now on and let you guys know if he, or at least his phone, leaves the hotel."

Deeks, a bit of concern in his voice, "Nell, where's Kensi?" Then quickly as an after thought, "and Chad?"

Kensi hears him through her earwig and smiles, "We're outside the strip mall, Deeks, about ready to run surveillance and wait for Talia and company."

Deeks relieved, "Good, good."

Hetty reassuringly, "Everything is fine, Mr. Deeks."

"O-oh, I know that, I'm just more comfortable if I'm the one watching Kensi's back."

Kensi looks at Chad and smiles again. Chad just shakes his head.

"That's what makes for a good partner Mr. Deeks, but I think Agent Cooper has it under control."

Deeks rubs his forehead and quietly says, "Yeah, I know."

Chad and Kensi spend a few minutes looking around the parking area for anything out of the ordinary. They then proceed to get out of the car. They visit each shop in the mall. Once they are happy with the way things are looking they get back in the car and wait for the next step in their plan.

Callen, feeling removed from all the action, "Does the rest of DEA know what's happening? I'd hate for them to get in the middle of it."

Nell, "Talia has advised them that they are to stay close, but to not interfere."

Hetty, "Ms. Espinoza?"

"Yes."

"Were you able to get a hold of Paco?"

"I let him know when he checked in."

"Very good. Everyone is in position, everyone has been made aware Khalid is on his way with Agents del Campo and Hanna. Now on to phase two, getting through the tunnel."

**TUNNEL – MEXICO**

Sticking to her promise to Khalid, Talia says, "We're here, Khalid." She stops the car just outside the warehouse. The inner lights shining through the upper windows of the warehouse along with the few street lights that line the road cast very little light into the dark evening. "Wait here." She opens her door, "My friend will help you out."

Sam gets out of the car and opens Khalid's front passenger door. Khalid gets out. Sam takes Khalid's hand and places it on his shoulder so that he can lead Khalid. Sam looks up and down the quiet, deserted road and sees several cars parked along the street. After a few seconds he sees a car turn onto the street and park several blocks away. No one gets out of the car. He takes that as a good sign. He hopes it's the rest of the team. He and Talia look at each other reading each other's mind. The only back up they'll have in the tunnel is Paco and if he has to actually back them up DEA and Eva's operations will be compromised.

The team sees Sam as he looks in their direction. Eva shakes her head, "I don't like this."

"We've been through this." Callen looks over at Deeks for some support.

"It will work, Eva."

"I hope you're right."

Talia opens the door to the warehouse and walks through, Sam and Khalid follow. The activity in the warehouse is busy; fork lifts are moving merchandise, men with tablets are checking inventory. A few workers momentarily look up from their work, but quickly resume their jobs. Seeing a man with a black hoodie over his head is not part of their job description. Talia gestures to Sam, "This way." She leads them around the inner perimeter of the warehouse to the back, through a maze of hallways and rooms, until they finally reach what appears to be a large office. She leads Sam, with Khalid trailing, in the direction of a paneled wall across from where they are standing and pushes it open. The room they enter is littered with shovels, picks, sledgehammers, and buckets. Off in the corner is metal railing, a ventilation unit, and electrical wiring coiled below an electric panel attached to the wall. "Watch your step." As she walks through the rubble.

Talia walks over to the hole in the ground that's surrounded by a metal railing. As she gets there someone is coming up the ladder from down below. Sam reaches for his gun, Talia shakes her head. He leaves it tucked in the back of his pants.

The man, half way up the ladder, immediately sees Talia and then a man with a hoodie over his head, and looks up at her,_"What is this?"_

Talia frowns at the man, _"This is none of your business." _Not hearing any noise from within the tunnel she's curious._ "__Where is everyone?_"

The man answers,_ "Taking a much needed break, we've been working nonstop." _The man continues up the ladder until he's on the same level as all of them and he points to the man with the hoodie,_"Does Carlos know about this?" _The man looks at the large, muscular black man behind Talia, but doesn't say anything.

Callen, listening through his cell, grabs the door handle ready to jump into the fray if necessary. Eva grabs his arm. "Relax, that's Paco."

"_Yes, he does. And as a matter of fact he's asked for you to help me."_

Paco hesitates,_"Very well."_ He heads back down the ladder into the tunnel entrance.

Talia looks at Khalid in the black hood and nods to Sam, _"Come."_

Sam brings Khalid over to the opening on the floor. Talia firmly says, "turn around."

"What's happening?"

"You'll be going down a ladder."

"With this over my head?"

"Yes, the opening is right behind you." Talia puts his hands on the ladder railing.

Khalid reaches back with his foot feeling for the open hole. When he finds it he lowers his foot farther into the hole.

From below, Paco says, _"You almost have it!"_

Talia,"He says you almost have it."

Once Khalid's foot steps on the top rung he orientates himself and makes his way down easily. Sam soon follows. The tunnel is about five feet wide and high enough so that Sam doesn't have to bend over. There are lights hanging about every ten feet. The floor of the tunnel is dirt, but three feet of the width is reserved for what looks like railroad track. The other 2 feet is for walking. Sam looks deep into the tunnel and sees that there are recesses measuring 3 feet long and 2 feet deep are about 20 feet a part.

Talia jumps down from the last rung and says, "How are you doing, Khalid?" Khalid nods. "Alright, let's move out." She walks pass Paco, "Why don't you take the rear?" Paco nods and waits for Sam and Khalid to pass him.

Nell panics, "We've lost our connection and our video feed!"

Eric shakes his head, "It's probably the tunnel."

Deeks, "Eva, how long is the tunnel?"

"Paco says about 1,000 feet."

"Wow, that's long!"

"Six months working all day every day."

Nell, "Khalid has a hood over his head. It's probably slow going. I'd say at least 15 minutes."

Deeks takes a deep sigh, "Unless they run into trouble."

Hetty, "Let's keep things positive, shall we?"

Kensi gestures in the direction of the closed mom and pop store, "So in about 15 minutes we should hear from Talia."


	8. Chapter 8

The last few minutes of the 15 minute window are excruciating for everyone. Kensi's eyes hurt trying to look through the dark, Chad scans the area with his binoculars, Nell is biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed trying to enhance her listening to hear anything through her earwig, Eric fidgets, Eva taps quietly on the steering wheel, Callen looks up and down the street, Deeks licks his lips and watches the door of the warehouse, and Hetty paces.

Deeks anxious, "Come on, come on, come on. . . . . . Kensi?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing."

"Damn it!"

Hetty stops pacing and calmly says, "Give it a few more minutes."

Everyone is straining to hear something from either Talia or Sam."

The moving reflection on the front door of the mom and pop store catches Chad's eye, "Wait a minute."

Talia opens the store door and waves her arm at Chad and Kensi. Everyone just about jumps when they hear Talia's voice slice through the silence into their earwigs and phone. "We're through. Chad you guys go around back and pick us up."

"Will do." He starts the car and goes around to the loading dock behind the strip mall and parks near the exit door of the store.

A few minutes later Talia, Khalid, and Sam come out the door and quickly get into the back of the SUV. Once they've settled in Talia turns to Khalid, "Welcome to the United States of America, Khalid."

Khalid nods his head.

"We're now taking you to our safe house. Once we are there you'll be able to take off the hood."

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE - MEXICO**

Satisfied that there's nothing more they can do from this end, but wish there was, Callen reluctantly says, "Nell, we're out." He closes his cell to conserve the battery. Eva reaches for the ignition. Suddenly Deeks grabs her arm. "Wait!" He gestures pass the warehouse to the far end of the street, "It looks like the coffee break is over." Several warehouse/tunnel workers are entering the street heading back in the direction of the warehouse.

Callen instinctively scoots down a little in the back seat, "Good catch, Deeks." Eric having seen Callen scoots down, too.

"Thanks."

A few minutes after everyone has disappeared into the warehouse Eva looks around the dark, deserted street, "Let's get out of here before there's a shift change or someone else shows up." She starts the car, pulls a U-turn, and they head back to the safe house.

**OPS-LA**

Nell and Hetty look at the big screen and watch as one set of green blips move away from the warehouse and the other set moves away from the mom and pop store. Nell looks at Hetty and lets out a deep sigh, "So far so good."

"It's not over yet, Miss Jones." Hetty turns to leave, "Now the fun starts."

**TUNNEL**

Paco, glad that Nina's visitors are gone, and there was no major snag in the transfer heads back to the beginning of the tunnel and gets there just in time to hear the workers coming down the ladder one at a time from their break. _"Let's get moving, we need to lay more track by morning. Carlos wants this tunnel up and running by the end of the week."_

**SAFE HOUSE – US**

At the safe house Chad accompanies Talia into the house along with Khalid. Kensi and Sam hang back in the drive way on overwatch. Chad leads Khalid up to the house and through the door. Immediately Khalid takes his hood off, tosses it on a nearby table, and looks around at his surroundings. He looks Chad up and down then over to Talia. "Who is this?"

"My American guy." Talia goes into the kitchen. "The bathroom is down the hall." She grabs a water out of the frig, "You want some coffee?"

"Yes."

"The Kuerig is on the counter in the corner and the flavors are in the rack beside it. Help yourself." She leaves the kitchen and heads into the living room.

Kensi, outside the safe house listening through her earwig, smiles.

Chad inside the safe house sees Khalid frown and gives an audible chuckle. "No servants here, Khalid. You want something you get it yourself."

"Where are the cups."

Talia, recognizing that Chad is not familiar with the safe house's surroundings, quickly answers for him. "In the cupboard above the Kuerig, sugar is on the counter, and milk is in the frig."

Khalid decides it's too difficult and grabs a water out of the frig and follows Talia into the living room.

Chad decides to familiarize himself with the safe house under the the guise of checking security. He goes around to each window and looks out at the darkness beyond and he checks each room.

Talia takes a sip of her water, "Don't get too comfortable Khalid, we require the second half of our payment."

Khalid pulls out his cell.

She quickly sits on the edge of her seat and puts her water bottle on the table so both of her hands are empty. "What are you doing?"

Hearing the tension in Talia's voice, Kensi and Sam, outside in the SUV, reach for the door handles ready to breach the house if necessary.

He shrugs, "I'm calling my men."

"Not before you transfer the funds." Talia motions to Chad, who has just reentered the living room, to take the cell away from Khalid. He approaches Khalid and roughly rids him of his cell.

Khalid jumps out of the chair and reaches for his phone. "Give that to me!"

Chad holds the phone away from Khalid and pushes him back in the chair. "Relax, you'll get it back AFTER the money transfer."

Sam clicks on his comm so that Talia and Chad can hear him, "It looks like you guys have this under control. We'll drive a head and stake out the restaurant; see if we can spot any of Khalid's men.

**SAFE HOUSE – MEXICO**

Erics plops himself into a big over stuffed chair and takes a deep cleansing breath. His nerves finally settling down. "Man, I don't know how you guys can do this."

Callen puts the bags of take out on the table, "Come on, Eric. You must feel the tension back in ops when we're out in the field and you hear us through the comms."

"That's just it, I'm back in ops. I have equipment I can use to maybe help you guys out. But to be right in the thick of things, with nothing but a . . . a cell phone. . ." He pauses to find the right words, "It's a whole different level of scared, of helplessness."

Deeks reaches into one of the take out bags, "It does get the heart pumping."

Eva walks over to Eric, places her hand gently on his shoulder, and softly says, "Try to settle down." Eric takes a deep sigh.

Deeks nods, "She's right, Eric. This is just a small reprieve. It's not over yet."

**RESTAURANT**

"Nell, we're at the restaurant."

Sam and Kensi park on the side of the restaurant away from the lights of the parking lot. They can see people coming and going through the front and back doors. It's getting late so there are only a few people in the restaurant. Sam turns to Kensi, "I'm going to have a quick look around." She nods her head.

**SAFE HOUSE – US**

Khalid gets off the phone. "My men will meet us at the restaurant you suggested."

Chad picks up his jacket, "Let's get moving."

Talia grabs the hood off the table and hands it to Khalid.

He takes the hood from Talia. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"You'll only have to wear it for a few minutes until we're away from the safe house."

Khalid frustrated, "This is ridiculous."

"It's not much of a safe house if people know where the safe house is. Put it on."

Khalid stares between Talia and Chad for a long minute then puts it on. Chad leads him out the door and into the SUV stored in the safe house's garage.

**SAFE HOUSE - MEXICO**

Nell calls Callen's phone. "Update."

Callen puts his cell on speaker and places it in the center of the table, "Go, Nell."

"They're leaving the safe house and heading to meet Khalid's men. Kensi and Sam are already at the restaurant."

Deeks doesn't say anything, but it's obvious to all those in the room that he's relieved that Sam is with Kensi rather than good ole Chad.

Callen is finishing up his dinner, "Thanks, Nell. Please patch us through so we can hear everyone."

Nell nods, "Will do."

**RESTAURANT**

Sam gets back in the car. Kensi asks,"Anything interesting?"

"No. How about you?"

"No new cars pulled in and the cars in the lot are empty." Just then Talia and Chad pull up with Khalid. They get out and walk into the restaurant. "I bet Khalid's glad he doesn't have to wear the hood anymore." Sam gives a quick chuckle.

Sam looks around the parking lot and frowns, "I wonder where his men are?"

"I think the hotel is farther away from the restaurant than the safe house," Kensi shrugs her shoulders, "or they got lost."

In the restaurant, sitting in the same booth that Chad, Kensi, and Talia sat in earlier that day a different waitress comes over, "What can I get you guys?"

Talia looks across the table at Khalid, "You want that coffee now?"

Khalid turns to the waitress, "Coffee please, cream and sugar."

The waitress looks at Chad who's sitting on the same side as Khalid, "Nothing for me, thanks."

Talia smiles up at the waitress, "I'll have an ice tea with lemon, please."

The waitress turns and leaves.

Just then a dark sedan pulls into the restaurant parking lot. "That's the car that Chad and I saw earlier at the hotel." Two men get out, cautiously look around, and enter the restaurant.

Sam and Kensi watch through the restaurant window as the two men glance around the restaurant for Khalid and anything suspicious, "This should be quick."

**SAFE HOUSE-MEXICO**

Eric, Deeks, Callen, and Eva sit and listen intently to what's going down. Deeks whispers, "Famous last words."

**RESTAURANT**

Once the two men are in the restaurant Khalid sees them and waves them over to his booth. When they get to the booth Talia and Chad get up to leave. Talia, "Well, Khalid, it was a pleasure."

Khalid surprised, "Where are you going?"

Chad turns to him, "We're done here, Khalid. You paid for a service and we delivered."

Talia smiles, "You ever need to get anything out of Mexico -"

Khalid interrupts, "Actually, I may need to get something out of the United States." Outside in the SUV, Sam's brow furrows and he rolls his shoulders knowing exactly who Khalid is referring to.

"When that time comes you let us know."

Khalid nods his head and watches them leave. His two men sit down in the booth with him. The waitress comes over with Khalid's coffee and takes his men's orders.

Chad and Talia leave the restaurant and get into their SUV. "Once they leave the restaurant, away from civilians, we'll pick them up." Chad nods.

Sam containing his anger, "We'll take the lead since Khalid doesn't know our car."

Callen, at the safe house in Mexico, recognizes his partner's edginess. "You okay, partner?"

"Yeah, G, I'm good."


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later Khalid and his men exit the 24 hour diner. Sam nudges Kensi's shoulder. "We're on."

Kensi rubs her eyes after her brief nap. "It's about time."

Sam watches as they get into their car and head out of the diner's parking lot. He waits until they are at the end of the block, starts the car and pulls out. Chad and Talia are not far behind.

The streets are a bit deserted which makes tailing someone a little difficult. Sam and Kensi follow Khalid's car from a distance. Chad and Talia follow behind them.

After a left and a right hand turn, Sam asks, "Where's he going?"

Talia hearing him through her earwig, "I'm not sure, but they're not taking the freeway."

"Talia, thanks for your help, but your part in this is over you don't have to be here."

"You guys need back up, we're your back up."

Kensi tilts her head and raises her eyebrows surprised by Talia's generosity. Kensi mouths to Sam, wow, but says to Talia, "Thanks."

Talia smiles to herself as she hears Kensi's sarcastic appreciation.

Khalid's car pulls on to a road less traveled the street lights setting off an eerie glow. There are large farm fields on each side of the road. A few lights from the farm houses which are set off from the main street, either early risers or late nighters, pepper the dark landscape. Sam and Kensi, and Chad and Talia follow.

After a couple of miles Talia says, "Not many people on this road. This might be the best place to take him."

Sam looks ahead and behind them not seeing many cars. He nods his head. "We'll get in front of him and box him in."

Chad grips his steering wheel, "Ready when you are."

Sam waits until he can't see other cars a head or behind him. "Now." He stomps on the gas pedal and quickly shortens the distance between his car and Khalid's. Within seconds Sam passes Khalid's car, gets a little in front of him, turns the steering wheel hard to the left and steps on the brake so that he ends up perpendicular to the road.

Khalid's driver, without much time to react, slams on the brakes before T-boning into the driver's side of Sam and Kensi's SUV.

Chad and Talia, having sped up to position themselves behind Khalid's car screech to a stop, open their car doors and stand behind them with guns drawn and aimed at the car in front.

Kensi exits her side of the car away from Khalid's gun men and Sam follows. He moves over to the hood of the car using it for cover. Kensi goes to the back of the SUV and peeks out around the corner.

Khalid hears the screeching tires behind him turns around and looks out the back window and sees the second SUV behind them with two gun men. He recognizes one of them as Nina. A look of bewilderment crosses his face. When he turns back around and spots Sam looking over the hood of his car it all comes together for him. "No!" He tells his body guards, "Drive around them!"

Khalid's man does as he's told and starts to attempt to drive around the SUV. Sam fires his gun and puts a friendly warning shot into the corner of the windshield..

The team, sitting around the table at the safe house in Mexico listening to what's happening, jumps at the sound of the gun discharging. Deeks, concern in his voice, "What the hell is happening?"

Nell and Hetty in ops also jump and wait for an answer to Deeks' question.

Then everyone hears Sam, "The next one goes into someone."

Deeks and everyone else breaths a sigh of relief.

Khalid's driver stops and looks in his rearview mirror at Khalid, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to kill this man. That's what I want to do." Khalid reaches out to his man in the front passenger seat, "Give me a gun."

The body guard gives him his spare, reaches into the glove compartment, pulls out some extra magazines, and gives one to the driver and the other to Khalid. Now fully armed he, they are ready.

Sam can see into Khalid's car and sees movement. "Federal agents, get out with your hands up!"

Khalid says to his two body guards, "On three we all get out of the car. You two shoot at the SUV," he gestures to the SUV in front, and I'll fire at the one in back."

His driver, looking at his one extra magazine, says, "Be careful with your ammo we don't have very much."

"They don't have much either."

Kensi peeks around the corner of the SUV, "They're taking too much time."

Talia peers through the glass in her car door, "They're planning something."

Chad looks over at Talia, "Everyone on their toes."

Talia gives Chad a reassuring nod, "Sam, you want him dead, alive, or it doesn't matter?"

Sam, "I want him alive so he can answer for his crimes."

Talia looks over at Chad and he nods. "We'll try."

Sam aiming his gun at the three in Khalid's car, "He'll get off too easy if he's killed."

"Gotcha."

Just then the four doors to Khalid's car open. The two men in the front fire at Sam and Kensi, they duck behind their SUV. Khalid fires at Chad and Talia and the glass in their car doors shatters. They stoop down and shield themselves behind the open front doors of their car. Several tense moments ensue; glass is shattered, bullets hit metal.

Back at the safe house Deeks and Callen, their partners in the middle of a gun fight, are nervously pacing. Deeks quietly says to no one in particular, "Come on, come on." Suddenly everyone hears a grunt. Deeks yells, "Kensi!"

Chad yells to Talia, "I'm hit."

Deeks noticeably calms down, but remains pacing. He looks over at Eric calmly sitting and listening to the exchange miles away in the United States. "Beal, I don't know how you can be so calm."

"I'm use to being on this side of the earwig. You, on the other hand, are not."

"Good point."

Talia looks over at Chad through the car and sees red on his shirt. "Get in the car. Get out of the line of fire."

"No, I'm good. I'm good." Just then Chad gets hit again. "Uughh!"

"Chad!" Talia glances at the car in front and fires a couple of rounds. Khalid fires back. She sees Khalid reloading his weapon so she moves across the interior of the car and grabs for Chad.

With her help he manages to get in the car, but he drops his gun between the seats. Panting from the exertion he gasps out, "Gun. . . gun." She grabs it from between the seats, its grip sticky with blood, and hands it back to him.

She then places his other hand over one of his bullet wounds, "Try to press down."

Eva at the safe house looks over at Deeks, "This isn't good."

Khalid finishes reloading. He looks up to see Nina helping her partner, and smirks. He thinks he has enough time. He finds what he's looking for and after he's done he puts it away. A few moments later he yells to his body guards, "Keep them busy up front." He uses this opportunity to move up on Talia's car. He comes around her passenger side door and sees her tending to her injured partner. "Don't move." Talia stops what she's doing. She looks at Chad with a mixture of sadness and anger. She turns and faces Khalid. "Throw your gun down." Talia slowly puts her gun on the floor board. "Get out." She gets out of the car and glances back at Chad. He's breathing heavily and appears passed out. Khalid ignores Chad and pushes Talia in front of him. "MOVE."

Nell looks at her tablet puzzled. She's just about to say something when Hetty places her hand on her shoulder and calmly says, "Nell, notify the local police tell them where they are and have them approach with caution. Send an ambulance as well." Nell spends several seconds punching keys on her tablet then reaches for the phone.

Sam and Kensi, hearing Khalid talking to Talia, know that he has the upper hand.

Khalid cautiously walks up to his car, crouching down behind Talia and his car door, and quietly says to his men, "Stop shooting."

His body guards fire some shots at Sam and Kensi, and turn to see Khalid holding Talia by the hair at the back of her neck. They stop shooting. Kensi and Sam seeing Khalid using Talia as a shield stop shooting as well.

Khalid releases Talia hair, grabs her around the neck, holds his gun to her head, and shouts out to Sam and Kensi, "I have Nina."

"Let her go, Khalid. You have no where to go."

Khalid and Talia step out from behind the car door and move to the front of the car. "Drop your weapons, Sam."

Sam resigned to the situation, "What do you want, Khalid?"

"I want you, Sam. An exchange."

Sam, crouched behind the front hood, leans his head on the fender. Kensi at the corner of the back of the SUV, knows what he's thinking and whispers, "Don't Sam." Sam turns his head to look at her. Sadly she says, "He'll kill you."

"If I don't, he'll kill Talia."

"He'll kill us all without a second thought."

"Come out now, Sam, and bring your partner with you." Khalid motions for his body guards to join him at the front of the car.

Sam looks at Kensi again. "I can't make you go, but I'm going." He starts to get up.

The safe house in Mexico and ops is hearing this whole exchange. Callen rubs his forehead in helpless frustration and tries to convince Sam. "Sam, listen to Kensi. Once he has you he'll kill all of you. If he gets away he'll go looking for your family."

"You'll protect them, G." Before Callen can say anything else Sam yells to Khalid, "I'm coming out." He gets up, puts his gun on the hood of the car, and walks around the front with his hands up.

Khalid looks behind Sam and asks him, "Where's your partner?"

Sam gets within striking distance of the body guards, "She ran off."

Deeks whispers, "No way."

Khalid turns to one of his body guards and gestures with his gun in the direction of the SUV, "Go look."

His body guard, with gun drawn, carefully moves around to the back of the SUV. Kensi squatting down in a dark shadow of the SUV waits until the body guard comes around the corner and places two shots in the middle of his chest.

Deeks smiles and whispers, "That's my girl."

When Sam hears Kensi shoot the body guard he lunges at the other guard. The guard fires, but misses and Sam grabs his gun with one hand and punches him out with the other leaving him in a heap on the ground. Sam keeps the guard's gun and points it at Khalid and Talia. "Give it up, Khalid."

Khalid tightens his grip on Talia, "I still have her."

With Khalid distracted by Sam, Talia grabs Khalid's gun hand. He fires his gun, but Talia redirects the random shots up and away from everyone. With her other hand she brings her fist down and back forcefully hitting Khalid in the groin. He releases the gun and his hold around her neck and leans over grabbing at his manhood. Talia swings around and brings her knee up to hit him in the face knocking him out.

Hetty, Nell, and the safe house in Mexico hear the gun shots and commotion. When it's finally quiet Hetty says, "Agents?"

Kensi comes around from the back of the SUV, "We're all good, Hetty."

A huge sigh of relief is released at both the safe house and ops.

"Except for Chad." Talia runs over to the driver's side of the SUV. The others follow. She looks into the car afraid of what she's going to see. Chad is sitting behind the wheel with two bullet holes in him. Blood is wicking through his shirt. She checks for a pulse. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Just then they hear police sirens and ambulances in the distance. Sam begins treating Chad as best as he can. Kensi gets Sam gun off the hood of the car, she and Talia quickly zip tie Khalid and his body guard, put them in the back of Sam and Kensi's SUV, and get it out of the road. Kensi also moves Khalid's car.

Talia sees the police, with an ambulance close behind, cautiously approaching a half a mile out and holds up her badge. As they get closer she yells out, "DEA."

Kensi waves the ambulance over to Talia's SUV. The paramedics get out and run over to the car. Sam moves out of the way. Kensi nervously stands in the background watching the paramedics check Chad's vitals, start an IV, quickly dress Chad's wounds, give him oxygen, and move him to a gurney.

As Sam looks on, "Talia, can you stay with Chad?

Kensi shakes her head. "No Sam, I'll go with Chad. I'll stay with him." She follows Chad and the paramedics to the ambulance. She watches as the paramedics put Chad in the back. One paramedic immediately gets in and continues to administer care. The other paramedic starts to close the ambulance doors when Kensi says, "I'm going with him." The paramedic looks at her shaking his head. She repeats, sternly, "I'm going with him," and she hops into the back.

Talia moves her SUV to the side of the road while Sam talks to the police officers. She goes through Khalid's car while waiting for Sam. He joins her a little while later at the SUV that's holding Khalid and the body guard. "Ready?"

Talia moves to get into the passenger side. "I may have a problem."

"What?"

Talia holds up Khalid's burn phone. "I think Khalid used his phone."

Sam frowning, "What makes you think that?"

"I looked at his last call . . . "

"And?"

Talia hesitates and lets out a long breath, "And it was to Molina."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam unlocks the back door and drags Khalid out of the car. "What did you say to Molina?"

Khalid looks at Sam smuggly.

Sam slams him against the car, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him the bitch is DEA."

Talia pushes by Sam and punches Khalid in the face. Sam grabs her by the arm and holds her back from Khalid. She pulls her arm away from Sam, "I'm okay."

Khalid licks the corner of his mouth where he tastes blood. His eyes harden.

Sam throws Khalid back in the SUV and slams the door. He looks over at Talia, "Let's go."

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER - SAFE HOUSE – MEXICO**

Callen, the nonsleeper, wakes up first and makes a pot of coffee. Slowly everyone else gets up and makes their way into the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. They each make their way to the table and sit quietly, no one willing to break the silence. A few minutes later there's a soft rap at the door. Everyone, except for Eric, goes for their gun. Callen motions for Eric to get to the back room. There's no asking him twice, Eric, crouching, quickly goes to the last bed room in the safe house.

Eva looks over at Deeks. He nods his head in the direction of the door. She moves slowly to the edge of the door. _"Who's there?"_

Almost in a whisper,_ "It's Fern."_

Eva looks puzzled, but Deeks and Callen jump up from their positions and put their guns away.

Deeks barely contains his excitement, "It's Kensi!" Eric, hearing Deeks from the back room, comes out from his hiding place.

Eva looks through the peep hole and indeed it is Kensi. "It looks like she brought some company." She opens the door. In walks Kensi, Sam, and Talia. Each looking worn out.

Kensi looks at Deeks and over at Eric, and smiles, "I didn't think blondes tanned."

Deeks gives her a small grin, "I missed you, too."

Eric interjects, "Some of us do." She nods her head in acknowledgement.

Callen walks over to Sam, "That was close."

Sam agrees, "Too close." and squeezes Callen's shoulder.

Callen quickly changes the subject, "How's Chad?"

Kensi helps herself to the fresh coffee, "He'll be alright."

Deeks concerned, "How many did he take?"

Kensi, "Two, one to his arm and the other one pierced his neck." She points to the side of her neck to indicate where Chad got shot. "The neck wound was the scary one." Both Callen and Deeks nod in agreement remembering when they each got shot.

Callen, "Well, we're all glad he's going to make it."

"Yeah, me too."

"What about Khalid?"

Sam with a large smile on his face, "Hetty has arranged for him to be transported to NCIS in LA."

Callen returns the smile, "Good, I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"I'll be happy to introduce you."

"I can't wait."

Deeks walks over to Kensi, concern in his voice, "You look tired."

Sam answers for her, "Between getting Khalid into custody and staying with Chad while he was in emergency surgery we didn't get much sleep."

Talia stands to the side watching the interaction between the partners and the team, "I hate to break up the warm and fuzzies, but I need to get back to Molina before he starts wondering where I am."

Everyone turns to Talia. Deeks jumps in, "Talia," gestures to Eva, "this is Eva Espinoza, Police Chief, Loreto, Mexico. Eva this is Talia del Campo, DEA."

The two women look each other over.

Talia, all business, "Nice to meet you." She walks over to the coffee pot, pours herself a cup, walks over to the table, and falls into a chair. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out four earwigs and puts them on the table. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Eva, "Let's all have a seat and talk about how we're going to take down the Molina Cartel once and for all." Everyone sits down except Deeks.

Sam, concern in his voice, "Wait a minute, Talia, what about Molina?'

"What about him?"

"Wonder if Khalid got through, wonder if you've been made?

"I'm going to have to take a chance."

Deeks places his hand gently on her shoulder and speaks softly, "Talia." Kensi takes note.

Talia turns to look up at him, "No, Deeks, we're too close to stop now."

Eva confidently, "Molina may know about you," pointing at Talia, "but he doesn't know about my operation and my undercover man."

Talia, stands up, and looks down at Eva, "This is my operation!"

Eva stands up, "In the US, but NOT Mexico." Eva glares at Talia, "If you get in my way in Mexico I will expose you."

Callen shakes his head, "Listen to me Eva, if Talia is out of the picture Molina will have to find another US distributor. That may take days. He won't want to sit on his product for that long. He'll reroute it to a different distributor, a different location; a distributor and location we won't know about."

Sam, "He won't have an immediate plan and what's worse we won't have someone as close to him as we do now on the inside.

Talia, without blinking says in a low voice, to Eva, "If you get in my way either here or in the US, I'll let Carlos know he's got a mole in the tunnel, a Mexican mole, working for the Police Chief of Loreto, Mexico.

Kensi, "Another threat, Talia?"

Talia looks from Eva over to Kensi, "Whatever it takes to maintain my cover."

Eva moves to get closer to Talia. Deeks, anticipating her move, gets between her and Talia. Deeks interjects, "Ladies. We need to work together." They both stop glaring at each other and glare at him.

Callen takes over, "Deeks is right. If we don't work together the only person who will win will be Molina. I know that's not what you want."

At that realization both Eva and Talia sit down. Deeks releases a calming breath and sits down as well.

Callen reaches into his pocket, pulls out his cell, and begins dialing ops, "The first thing we need to do is find out if Talia has been compromised."

**XXXXXX**

Nell has just arrived in ops when the phone rings. She sits down at her computer console. She recognizes the phone number lit up on the phone's display panel. She picks it up and can't suppress a yawn, "Good morning, Callen."

"Morning Nell, will you check Khalid's cell phone and see who he called last and when?"

"On it."

"Thanks." Callen puts his phone away. "Okay . . ." Everyone looks over at him, "let's define our objective."

Talia scowls at Eva and speaks first, "Stop future drugs from coming into the States by destroying the tunnel, confiscating the current shipment, and putting Molina and his cartel in prison."

Eva glowers at Talia, "Same."

Deeks, "Now, how are we going to achieve them?"

Sam, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you two," pointing at Talia and Eva, "were going to let Molina deliver the drugs to the States, right?" They both nod. "Then you were going to grab the drugs and Molina?"

Talia, "I was going to do both, get the drugs and Molina."

Eva, "How were you going to get Molina when he's in Mexico? DEA has no jurisdiction here in Mexico."

Talia, "I had a plan, but now that you're in the picture we can have you arrest him."

Eva throws an angry look at Talia and then to Deeks who shakes his head. She decides to follow Deeks advice.

Kensi, "We pick up the drugs when they get to the US and Eva and her people can arrest Molina when the deal is done."

Talia, "And DEA can destroy the tunnel."

Eric stating the positive, "We have access to two sources of intel."

Talia nods her head, "Me and the tunnel guy."

Eva sarcastically, "Yeah, the tunnel guy." She looks over at Deeks who's shaking his head again, but she ignores him this time and gets up so fast her chair scrapes along the floor, "His name is Paco, who without him you would have raised suspicion when you used the tunnel."

"How so? It was clean."

"Maybe then, but if the workers had been around word may have gotten back to Molina about the new guy." Pointing at Sam. Talia remains sitting her eyes never leaving Eva's. "You think it was just luck those workers weren't around?"

Talia shrugs, "Nevertheless, I'm in the lion's den, I have quicker access to intel."

Deeks trying to sooth Eva's anger, "Eva, we're lucky to have Paco in the tunnel too. He'll be able to notify us," she looks at him with a scowl, "you . . . you of any changes."

Callen, "More importantly, Talia, you may be able to persuade Carlos to alter his plans if we need them to change."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

Kensi smirks, "Ooooh, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Talia turns to Kensi. Deeks is ready to jump in between them.

Just then Callen's phone rings.

Deeks under his breath, "Thank God." He clears his throat and moves away from the table.

Nell in ops, "Hey Callen. It looks like Khalid tried to call Molina."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, late last night or was it early this morning? . . . . Anyway, I noticed the phone call on my tablet.

"So did he call him?"

"Yeah, he did."

There's a pause, "Nell?"

"Sorry. Because it was so late Molina was probably asleep and his phone went to voice mail."

"So he got a message when he got up this morning?"

Nell, yawns, "He would have."

Callen dead pan repeats, "Would have." There's a pause. "Nell, I know you didn't get much sleep, none of us did, but you have to do a little better here. I'm missing something."

"Oh right, right. Sorry. He would have received a message if I hadn't intercepted it."

"You intercepted it?"

"Yes, during the standoff. I was still tracking Khalid's and Molina's phones so when my tablet notified me of the activity during the standoff I automatically redirected his voice mail. Didn't think much of it at the time."

"Can you retrieve the voice mail?"

"Sure, give me a second." Meanwhile, Callen puts the phone on speaker and sets it in the middle of the table for all to hear.

A few moments later Nell somes back on the phone. "Okay, here it goes. It's a little hard to hear because of the gun fire in the background, but I think you can make it out." 'Y_ou reached Carlos, leave a message. Beep.' _

Khalid yelling into the phone, "Molina? That business partner of yours is a cop. If I get out of this I swear I'm coming for you!"

"You're 100% sure Molina didn't get it?"

"I am."

"Nice job, Nell. You may have saved Talia's cover."

"Glad I could help."

Get some sleep, Nell."

"Will do. Good night, I mean good-bye."

Callen turns off his cell.

Sam looks between Eva and Talia, "Let's all agree that this is a joint operation and that NCIS is assisting." There's a moment's hesitation before both Eva and Talia nod their heads in agreement.

Callen, "Okay, what do we know?"

Kensi, "We know the tunnel won't be ready until the end of the week."

Eva, "We know that a large shipment of drugs will be delivered to the United States through the tunnel when it is complete."

Talia, "We know that my, AKA Nina's, people will take possession of the drugs once they've come up from the tunnel in the US for distribution."

Callen, "Is that it?" He looks at each team member for approval.

Eric, "So we wait?"

Eva, "We do, however, we now have a few more players."

"What do you mean, players?"

"I mean you'll be going undercover."

"Whoa, what?"

Deeks pats him on the back. "It means you'll be on my side of the earwig for this operation."

Eric's swallow is audible.

Callen tries to calm Eric's nerves, "What Eva means is that we have more people on our side so we have a better chance of success."

Sam, "Let's use these next few days to get into position, establish our roles, and notify each of our agencies."

Talia looks at her watch and gets up from the table. "I'm heading out. I'll let you know what's happening with Molina."

Deeks concerned, "Make sure you check in."

Talia smiles at him, "You got it." She turns and walks out the door.


End file.
